Fabricated World
by Rovi chan
Summary: Perjalananku bersama mereka di sebuah dunia yang tidak pernah ku sadari ada di semesta ini. /aku akan selalu melindungimmu/ [Akashi x Reader] (bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

Chap one : How it begin

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ib © Kaoru

Warning :

Typo, OOC, gaje, alur tidak menyimpang, dll

* * *

"wah, sepertinya _art_ _gallery_ ini besar sekali ya" gumamku pada diriku sendiri sambil memandangi beberapa lukisan di bangunan besar ini, pasti akan melelahkan berjalan di sini seharian, tapi untuk mengembangkan cara melukisku aku rela datang ke tempat ini, ibu bilang di sini aku bisa mempelajarinya.

"hm? Lukisan ini aneh sekali" komentarku, Fabricated World namanya, lukisan besar ini bagaikan menggambarkan kehidupan dimana lukisan dan patung dapat bergerak. Pasti menyeramkan.

"...kok jadi sepi ya?"

* * *

Di _gallery_ ini tidak ada orang, aku sudah memeriksa semua ruangan termaksud ruang resepsionis dan ruangan yang ada lukisan ikan _anglerfish_ , seolah sejak awal aku hanya membayangkan bahwa di sini ada orang, aku merinding. Beragam skenario tentang aku meninggal di sini karena kekurangan sinar matahari atau kelaparan. Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju terakhir kali aku merasakan keberadaan orang orang.

Mataku menangkap seseorang di depan lukisan itu, aku tidak melihatnya sebelumnya, apa dia perampok? Saat semakin ku dekati aku bisa melihat sosoknya, Surai merah, kemeja yang memiliki kualitas terbaik dan aroma parfum mahal, dia bukan perampok. Mana mungkin ada perampok yang 'wah' begini.

"kau siapa? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyaku, ah, matanya mengarah kepadaku. Iris merahnya membuatku sedikit terpukau, dan wajahnya juga sangat tampan, sudah di pastikan dia bukan perampok.

"kau sendiri sejak kapan di sini?"

"sudah dari tadi, hanya saja sepertinya semua orang menghilang saat aku menatap lukisan ini" tunjukku pada lukisan 'Fabricated World', laki laki itu mengembalikan tatapannya pada lukisan itu.

"sepertinya kita mengalami masalah yang sama, aku juga terpisah dari temanku saat menatap lukisan ini dan sepertinya kau juga tidak dapat membuka kuncinya, benar?. Ada baiknya jika kita tidak berpencar."

"tunggu! Siapa namamu? Aku tidak mau mengikutimu kalau aku tidak mengetahui namamu, bisa jadi kau ini penculik atau perampok!" laki laki itu menatapku dengan wajah yang sedikit kaget sebelum tersenyum lembut, tangannya di letakkan di kepalaku, menepuk dan mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"aku Akashi Seijuuro, dan kau?"

"[Full Name], _Yoroshiku"_ aku menunduk sedikit, untuk memberi hormat dan menghindari tangannya yang masih terletak di kepalaku.

"baiklah [name], tetaplah bersamaku. Aku akan melindungimu" apa apaan itu? Dia sudah memanggilku dengan nama depanku?.

* * *

"hm? Akashi-san, apakah tulisan ini sudah ada di sini sebelumnya?" tanyaku pada pemuda bersurai merah itu sebelum menunjuk sebuah tulisan dengan tinta biru. Lalu tiba tiba di lantai ada beberapa huruf yang di baca : _come [name]_ , aku juga membaca yang di dinding

 _Come down below [name], i will show you some place secret_

Apa maksudnya coba? Aku tidak mengerti. 'turunlah ke bawah [name] aku akan menunjukanmu seuatu tempat rahasia?' ke bawahnya ini di mana? Aku tidak mengerti.

"mungkin aku tau di mana kita harus pergi [name]"

"ah! Penghalangnya tidak ada!" aku berjalan mendekati lukisan _'Abbys of The Deep'_ lalu berjongkok di depannya, merabanya. Wah! Tanganku masuk! Rasnya basah? Berarti di bawah sini air?.

"ada apa [name]?" aku mendengar suara Akashi dari belakangku dan menoleh, aku membelalakan mataku, di belakangnya ada sebuah sosok bermata biru es.

"Akashi-kun! Awas-!" orang itu mendorong kami menceburkan kami ke dalam lukisan itu.

Dingin dan hangat, aku merasakan dingin karena air yang membasahi tubuhku dan kehangatan dari sesuatu yeng seolah memelukku, aroma yang ku kenali namun tak dapat ku ingat, mataku juga tidak bisa ku ajak untuk terus terjaga, dan akhirnya aku menyerah. Membiarkan kegelapan menyapa penglihatanku.

* * *

"aku di mana?"

Aku berada di sebuah ruangan bercat biru tua dengan sebuah tangga dan 2 lukisan serta 2 pintu di sisi kiri dan kanan. Aku tidak pernah melihat ruangan ini sebelumnya.

* * *

Semoga kalian suka~ chap pertama dari fabricated world yang aku tulis ulang, dan maafkan kalau pendek banget, anggap saja ini prolougenya, aku juga mau berterima kasih sama Alice Dreamland karena sudah pernah menyukai fanfict nista ini, semoga kamu juga suka dengan versi yang ku buat ini. Karna aku bingung bikin ceritanya gimana kalau kuroko dan akashi aku Cuma membuat pairnya akashi, tapi GoM bakal muncul kok. Dan aku juga menyingkat bagian bagian awal karna menurutku kalian semua sudah tau, any way~ mohon Reviewnya~

Cheers

Rovi Chan


	2. Chapter 2

chap 2 : The World inside that Painting

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ib © Kaoru

Warning :

typo, OOC, gaje, dll

* * *

"aku di mana?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri, melihat keadaan sekitarku, ah ada tangga. sebaiknya aku menaikinya.

Aku kembali ke _gallery_ tadi, mungkin pintunya sudah terbuka?. Sebaiknya aku mengecek seluruh _gallery_ ini, dan Akashi, kemana perginya anak itu? Apa dia meninggalkanku setelah bangun? Lalu mana perkataannya tentang melindungiku?, dasar! Semua laki laki memang seperti itu!. Aku mendengus kesal, berusaha menenangkan diriku yang dari tadi berjalan dengan kaki gemetar.

"pintunya terkunci, bagaimana ini?"

"[name]!" Suara itu terdengar dan menggema di seluruh _gallery_ , suara yang baru saja ku temui dan langsung ku kenal, Suara seseorang bersurai merah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuuro.

"aku di sini!" jawabku, suaraku ikut menggema dan memantul.

Suara derap kaki, tunggu. Akashi tidak sendiri, ada orang lain bersamanya, aku memasang kuda kuda, siap siap menendang siapa saja yang ada bersama pemuda bersurai merah itu. Aku memicingkan dan menajamkan pendengaranku, samar samar terdengar suara.

"siapa gadis ini Akashi-kun?"

"dia juga terkunci di _gallery_ ini, jadi lebih baik jika kita bersama di keadaan ini, Kuroko"

Akashi membawa dua bunga mawar, yang satu merah seperti rambutnya dan yang satu putih. Diberikannya bunga mawar putih itu padaku, katanya jangan sampai hilang dan rusak.

"kenapa?"

"tiap kelopak mawar itu adalah nyawamu, kau kehilangan satu kelopak, satu mawarmu akan hilang" hah? Memang ini game? Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku melihat orang yang bersama Akashi.

Temannya? Aku memperbaiki posturku tepat sebelum mereka sampai, laki laki berambut biru muda dan lebih pendek dari Akashi dan setara dengan tinggiku. Mukanya imut seperti muka anak anak, irisnya lebih gelap dari rambutnya, memegang sebuah bunga? Biru muda yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"[name], ini mantan rekanku di klub basket, Kuroko Tetsuya"

"[Full name] Yoroshiku" aku membungkuk sedikit.

"pintunya masih terkunci?"

Aku mengangguk, wajahku berubah masam, lama lama terkurung di sini menyebabkan kepalaku sakit, aku ingin pulang dengan cepat, lagi lagi sesuatu menepuk dan mengelus kepalaku, lebih tepatnya tangan Akashi, si empunya sedang tersenyum lembut.

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kita ke tempat tadi, mungkin di sana kita menemukan jalan keluar lain" Kuroko mengeluarkan kunci biru lalu memberikannya padaku.

"mungkin ini bisa membuka salah satu kunci di dalam ruangan itu, karena kami sudah mengetesnya di sini" sambungnya.

* * *

"terbuka!" panggilku pada mereka, kami sedang berada di sebuah ruangan di sisi kiri tangga turun di ruangan yang tak diketahui namanya, hanya ada sebuah buku agenda, dan sebuah pintu yang terkunci. Yang baru saja ku buka.

Isinya adalah ruangan bercat hijau lumut dengan beberapa lukisan serangga sebuah tiang dan sebuah pintu, di tiang ada secarik kertas yang bertuliskan, _beware of the edges._ Artinya hati hati terhadap pinggiran, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"kau harus berjalan di tengah, tidak boleh di pinggir"

Suara akashi mengejutkanku, suaranya terdengar dekat, tepatnya di samping telingaku, aku yang terkejut langsung memundurkan badanku, melupakan tembok di belakangku.

Thud! *bunyi membentur*

"a-aduh... Akashi-san tolong jangan mengagetkanku, lihat apa hasilnya" aku mengusap kepalaku, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Aku kembali memfokuskan pada lorong di depanku, berjalan dengan pelan kedepan, tentu saja dengan berjalan di tengah.

Sebuah tangan menembus dinding di ikuti oleh desiran, tidak begitu menakutkan. Aku berjalan dengan santai, saat aku hendak melangkah satuu kali lagi, tangan itu menampakkan dirinya di depanku, baiklah itu cukup membuatku kaget. Lalu aku melihat lihat apa yang ada di sisi ini, buku diary, sebuah lukisan semut dan sebuah pintu, yang terkunci.

"lukisan ini kenapa ada di sini?" aku memperhatikan lukisan itu, eh? Sedikit bengkok? Mungkin bisa di cabut?, aku mencoba mencabutnya. Ah, benar bisa di cabut, tapi untuk apa? Lebih baik aku kembali lagi ke sisi selatan.

* * *

"sepertinya kau menemukan Midorima, Kuroko" Kuroko mengangguk, di sampingnya seorang pria berambut hijau lumut tengah menatapku tajam, warna rambutnya sangat pas dengan warna cat ruangan ini sampai sampai aku terkelabui saat pertama kali melihatnya, apa dia mengecatnya?

"Akashi, Kuroko, siapa gadis ini nanodayo?, bukan berati aku peduli" aku memutar mataku, selain memiliki rambut yang 'wah' dia juga tsundere. Akashi melirikku sejenak, dan ku balas dengan tatapan kurang suka, aku merasa seolah harga diriku di injak injak.

"dia [full name], gadis ini juga terkunci di tempat ini"

"Midorima Shintaro, nandoyao"

"[Full name]" balasku cuek dengan nada kurang suka, aku kurang suka dengan sikapnya.

"kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan orang ini Kuroko-san?" sambungku mengalihkan perhatianku kepada pemuda bersuari biru langit, entah mengapa dia adalah orang yang paling kurasa nyaman untuk sekarang

"aku menemukannya saat sedang menjelajahi pintu di sebelah kanan, aku melihat Midorima-kun sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah lubang, benar benar aneh"

"lucky itemku jatuh nodayo!" lucky item?, maksudnya benda aneh yang di bawa orang untuk keberuntungan dan di sarankan oleh siaran radio apa?, aho-osa? Entahlah.

"lalu [name], untuk apa lukisan itu?" aku memutar otak, untuk apa lukisan ini? Aku sendiri juga tidak tau, aku hanya mengambilnya berdasarkan insting hewan ku.

"pakai untuk menyebrang nanodayo"

"tidak bisa, nanti patah"

"kalau hanya kau pasti bisa"

* * *

"kalau begitu aku pergi, jangan marah padaku jika aku meninggalkan kalian"

"oi!"

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil perlahan berjalan di atas _canvas_ ini, berusaha tidak merobek lukisannya, di depanku hanya sisi ruangan yang kosong, hanya terdapat pintu, aku membukanya, tidak terkunci.

"aku akan memeriksa ruangan di sini!" teriakku lalu melewati pintu, sebelum mereka sempat menjawab, aku memasuki ruangan yang isinya hanya patung, dan lukisan. Judulnya Epiolouge, ah maksudnya epiologi lukisan kupu kupu itu ya?, sayang sekali akhirnya di makan laba laba.

"di sini tidak ada apa apa lagi..."

*cing!*

"apa ini?" aku mengangkat kakiku yang menginjak sesuatu yang keras, sebuah kunci berwarna hijau. Mungkin untuk kunci yang di rungan itu? Sebaiknya aku mengetesnya, hm? Suara apa ini? Seperti sebuah desisan. Aku mengangkat wajahku, mataku membelalak.

Patung berbaju merah itu mengangkat tangannya, bersiap siap mencakarku dengan cakarnya yang panjang, dan aku berhasil menghindar. Sejak kapan patung bisa bergerak?!. aku berlari ke arah pintu, membuka dengan cara membantingnya dengan keras, mengagetkan 3 mahkluk di seberang sana.

"k-kau! Jangan kagetkan- whua!" si hijau lumut yang ingin memakiku, terhenti melihat mahkluk yang mengerjarku, aku berlari melewati _canvas_ dengan tergesa gesa, tidak memperdulikan sobekan yang kutimbulkan. Setelah melihatku melewati 'jembatan' yang mereka buat, mereka menarikku dengan cepat dari ruangan itu.

Prang!(?) Chtes!(?) Cuarp!(?) Duer!(?) Boom!(?)

Suara keramik yang pacah menghiasi telinga kami, pasti mahkluk itu terjatuh ke dalam lubang tak berujung itu, aku mengatur nafasku sesudah berlari tadi, karena aku bukanlah orang yang pandai dalam olahraga. Aku memberikan kunci itu pada Akashi.

"m-mungkin kunci ini bisa membuka pintu yang terkunci di sebelah sana" suara dan badanku bergetar, aku bukanlah orang yang penakut. Tapi siapa juga yang mau di kejar patung tak berkepala yang mempunyai cakar yang panjang? Jawabannya tidak ada.

"kau tidak apa apa? Bukan berarti aku peduli, hanya saja kalau begini terus kau akan menjadi hambatan nodayo!" aku hanya memandang datar Midorima yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya dan menaikan kacamatanya, yang tidak melorot.

"ya.. aku tidak apa apa, hanya sedikit kaget. Ukh, ayo kita keluar dari sini aku sudah mulai muak"

* * *

"terbuka" aku hanya mengangguk pada Akashi, menyandarkan kepala pada punggung orang yang (dipaksa) menggendongku, Midorima. Siapa sangka dia akan sangat jinak pada Akashi?.

Kami masuk ke ruangan kuning dengan sepasang mata kucing, di mulut ikan itu ada sebuah lobang yang berbentuk ikan, dan 2 pintu di sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan ini.

Yap itu chap 2 nya... semoga kalian suka, tolong kritik dan saran, serta Reviewnya~

Cheers

Rovi Chan


	3. Chapter 3

"aku tidak menyukai ruangan ini nodayo, membuatku merinding" aku hanya menatap Midorima yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, menurutku ruangan ini tidak ada apa apanya. "kau saja yang aneh" jawabku asal.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di sisi wajah pemuda berambut 'wah' itu, matanya yang terlindung kacamata menatapku dengan tajam. Wah, selain tsundere kalau marah dia galak ya. Dia berteriak padaku.

"mata di dinding ini mengingatkanku akan kucing yang selalu mencoba mencakarku nodayo! Di tambah cat kuning ini mengingatkanku pada model aneh!" wah, dia punya trauma ya? Dan model aneh? Yang ku tahu di mana mana model itu cantik dan tampan, tapi aneh? Sepertinya _agency_ model itu menyukai sesuatu yang berbeda ya.

"pelankan suaramu Midorima, kita akan berpencar. Kau akan pergi dengan kuroko di pintu itu" Akashi menyanggah, memberi instruksi sambil menunjuk pintu di sebelah kanan. "aku dan [name] akan masuk ke pintu sebelah kiri"

.

.

.

"kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanyaku pada pemuda bersurai menyala itu, sebuah gelengan di berikan sebagai jawaban ke arahku, aku menghela nafas tak sabaran. "apa kau sudah mengecek tirai tirai itu?"

"tidak dapat di buka" aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mencoba mencerna keadaan ruangan aneh ini, memiliki beberapa pilar, di pilar pertama terdapat gambar _stickman_ dengan mata merah menyala, di depan ruangan ada lukisan, judulnya 'A Chef's Talent' dan di pilar lainnya hanyalah tirai yang tidak dapat di buka. Sebuah bunyi aneh mengagetkanku.

"apa itu?" aku menoleh ke arah suara, tepatnya di sebelah kananku. Di mana gambar _stickman_ itu berada, dan aku menyadari ada sebuah perubahan di pilar ini, di samping gambar itu terdapat beberapa kata.

' _play Hide and Seek?'_

Gambar itu menghilang dan tiba tiba di bawah setiap tirai muncul tombol, cukup membuat kaget Akashi yang tengah mengamati pilar ujung di baris pertama, sungguh aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Mata yang terbuka lebar, mulut yang juga terbuka dan badannya yang termundur ke belakang, dia _specchless_.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya saat melihatku, sepertinya sudah dapat menenangkan dan mengatur postur tubuhnya. Aku tersenyum aneh padanya, dibalas oleh tatapan garang yang mengisyaratkan 'kau beritahu ini kepada orang lain, aku akan membunuhmu'. "cepat katakan"

"santai saja Akashi-kun~ tenang, aku tidak mau kok ada orang yang mengatahui sisi lucumu~" jawabku cepat dengan wajah jahil, sedangkan empunya mengalihkan wajahnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Semburat merah yang samar-namun masih dapat kulihat menghiasi pipinya karena malu sepertinya. "cepat jelaskan" aku menghela nafas.

"apa kau lihat gambar yang ada di pilar ini?" aku mengisyaratkan pada pilar pertama di sebelah kananku, yang sekarang tidak terdapat lagi gambar aneh itu "ada sebuah tulisan di sampingnya, kau lihat? Sepertinya dia ingin bermain petak umpet dengan kita"

"kita harus mencarinya di setiap tirai ini" aku mengangguk terhadap pernyataan Akashi, menekan tombol pertama, tirai tersibak, sebuah lukisan sinister terlihat, wah. Bahaya juga. "seperti itulah"

.

"Kya!" *plak!*

.

*plak!*

.

"...apa yang dilakukannya?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri setelah mendengar suara suara aneh dari bagian pilar di belakang, Aku membagi tugas, Akashi memeriksa pilar di belakang sedangkan aku di muka "ah ketemu!"

' _you found me, you get the prize'_

"Akashi, aku menemukannya!"

* * *

"...ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyaku kepadanya saat melihat bekas tamparan di pipinya dan cat merah berbentuk telapak dangan di wajahnya, si empunya hanya menatapku datar, tapi di tatapannya aku melihat kekesalan.

"aku membuka tirai yang salah dan (tanpa sengaja) melihat gambar wanita yang sedang mandi. Tiba tiba pipiku serasa di tampar, dan saat aku membuka tirai lainnya sebuah tangan menampar wajahku lagi"

"...sudahlah, aku yakin kau tidak ingin membahasnya, hapus dulu cat di wajahmu" aku menyodorkan sapu tangan yang selalu ku bawa padanya, lalu aku mengisyaratkan pada pilar paling pojok di bagian depan " katanya dia akan memberi kita hadiah, tapi aku tidak melihat benda apapun di sekitar sini"

"mungkin sebaikny-" sebelum aku sempat melanjutkan kalimatku, sebuah suara yang cukup besar menghentikanku "Akashicchi~! Aku menemukan- are, siapa itu...?

.

.

.

Pfffft... HAHAHAHA! ADA APA DENGAN MUKAMU AKASHICCHI? MERAH BEGITU? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku hanya menatap pemuda di depanku yang tengah tertawa terbahak bahak, suaranya keras sekali. Bukannya dia model itu? Kise Ryouta yang sedang di puja oleh kalangan hawa, katanya semenjak dia jadi model, 100 wanita di jepang meninggal. -karna kehabisan darah setelah mimisan melihatnya. Wah, parah ya.

"diam, RYOUTA" pemuda _flamboyan_ itu segera bungkam setelah Akashi menyebut nama depannya, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya dan badannya bergetar, wah sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan. Sebaiknya aku merekamnya untuk di jual pada fans-nya.

* * *

"he... jadi kau gadis tidak sopan yang Midorimacchi bicarakan itu ya?" aku menatap Midorima tajam, ini orang dari tadi kerjanya cari masalah terus ya? "aku akan bersikap sopan kepada orang yang bersikap sopan JUGA padaku"

"ah, aku yakin kau sudah mengenalku... kan?" aku menatap model di depanku sebelum mengangguk dengan bosan, siapa juga yang tidak mengenal orang ini jika setiap hari di bicarakan oleh teman sekolahku, bahkan cowok pun ada yang pernah bilang kalau Kise Ryouta itu MANIS dan GANTENG, cocok untuk UKE IDAMAN.

"sudahlah, untuk apa kalian ke sini?" tanyaku, mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum sang model sempat narsis dan memamerkan dirinya, mereka menunjukanku sebuah pahatan ikan, ekor dan kepala "yang kepala kami temukan di depan lukisan tentang ikan yang tepotong itu" ah, jadi itu ya hadiahnya.

"ini... kalau di sambungkan bisa di masukkan ke lubang berbentuk ikan di luar kan?" kami menatap si model berambut kuning keemasan itu dengan ekspresi kaget, si empunya hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi tak karuan dari kami "ada apa...?"

"tumben otakmu berjalan Model-san" komentarku, menghasilkan si empunya punduk di pojok sebelum berbalik lalu menunjukku "ternyata Midorimacchi betul! Kau itu kejam! Dan jangan panggil aku begitu! Otakku setiap saat berjalan kok!"

"ho~"

.

.

"kau itu kejam!"

* * *

"sudah terpasang?" tanyaku pada manusia bersurai hijau lumut, memperhatikan tangannya yang sedang mengutak atik pahatan kayu itu agar bisa menempel dengan sempurna, setelah tertempel si empunya mengembalikannya kepadaku "kau saja yang pasang" dia pasti takut mata kucing yang ada di dinding itu akan keluar dan mengejarnya.

Suara aneh pun keluar saat aku memasang pahatan ikan itu ke lubangnya, di ikuti oleh suara meowngan beberapa kucing seiring terbuatnya jalan di depan kami, kupastikan Midorima-kun tidak senang mendengar suara ini.

.

.

"ruangan apa ini?"

Sebuah ruangan dengan cat kuning yang sama, hanya saja dengan barang yang berbeda, ruangan yang cukup luas untuk di jelajahi bersama, sebaiknya kita berpencar.

"kita akan berpencar"

* * *

Wa~ akhirnya Rovi menemukan waktu di seli seli waktu ramadhan yang sibuk, Rovi nulisnya buru buru karna waktu rovi Cuma sedikit banget... jadi maafkan untuk ketidak bagusan fanfict ini... setelah melihat fanfict the witch house milik **Alice dreamland** -senpai membuatku tidak bersemangat... karna aku sadar kalau fanfict milikku ini sangatlah jelek, reviewnya aja dikit banget... beda jauh ya *ketawa garing* apalagi yang nge-reviewnya gak ikhlas, mungkin aku bakal netapin aja ya, bahwa aku gak mau nyambung fanfict sebelum mendapat 3 review yang bermakna *itu namanya maksa!* ah sekian dan

AKASHI : Kuroko no Basket bukan milik Rovi tapi milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

MARY : Ib juga bukan milik Rovi~ tapi milik KAORI-CHAN~

A : Tapi imajinasiku hanya milikku seorang~!

Cheers

Rovi Chan


End file.
